the truth remains
by edwardjunkie10
Summary: What if some unexpected truth came up to Edward when he left Bella? Can the mystery person change Edward s mind and come back to Bella? EXB, Some Additional Character! My first story! :
1. Chapter 1

Truth returns

What if some unexpected truth came up to Edward when he left Bella? Can the mistery person change Edward`s mind and come back to Bella?

EPOV.

Another dreaded day without my Bella. Everyday I have been holding back not to go back to Bella. But its for her best I`m doing this. Even though I know no one agrees to this. It`s just that… its for her. Nothing but her. I sighed at the thought.

I noticed the itching pain on my throat. Crap. Yeah, I`m not yet hunting since like forever. Because things just don`t work out for me since I left Bella. Sigh. Bella. The girl I loved and I just turned my back at her, knowing that I don`t love her anymore.

I decided to hunt on the woods not so far from the house. I`m just living alone in here with a pathetic reason that I wanna be alone. I groaned at my thoughts, I couldn`t think about this things anymore, if I continue doing this I`ll sob.

I caught a scent of a mountain lion. I`m not sure if it`s even a season for mountain lions. I lost track of time and date. I caught the mountain lion and I suck the blood empty and threw the corpse. I just felt satisfied and heared some voices not so far away. I realized there`s a park meters away. Maybe it`s not that bad for me to see even just few people for today. So, I ran somewhere near the park. Only so people won`t suspect me. Once I reached the road. I walked on a human pace. I kept my hands on my pocket. My clothes are not that bad at all. I wore a gray peacoat and a gray V-neck shirt, and black pants. I started walking. When I saw a bench, I quickly sat down. Just then I realized I probable looked like one of a heartbroken teenager roaming around the park. I sighed. I really miss Bella. It`s been 5 months since I left her. I wonder what she`s been doing right now. The reason I left her is for her safety. I just want her to have a happy human normal life. I want her to perhaps marry someone. Have a family.. I sighed again. Would I even take it to see her with somebody else? I don`t think so. But I wouldn`t kill myself also. I`m only doing it if she died. I cringed at the thought. Just then, I saw someone waving at me. I noticed her eyes are gold. Vampire.

"Hi, I just think you look sad and you might want someone to talk to." She smiled at me. I have a strange feeling around her. She feel like someone from my family. Not the same with Alice or Rose. She felt someone biologically connected to me. Right now, I can`t see why not. I tried reading her thoughts. But it`s blank. Like Bella`s. But then she speak again "May I?" She asked, gesturing at the bench.

"Sure, I won`t mind." I answered politely. She sat and put her right leg at the top of her left one. She looked a bit younger in appearance than me. Maybe 16 or 15. There`s nothing wrong with sharing right? "I`m Edward Cullen, by the way" I removed one of my hands for her to shake. Normal way to introduce each other.

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you. I`m Elaizza Cezanne" She shaked my hand. She`s really a vampire. Cezanne is not a very popular surname. But I heard one of a painter having that surname.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"_Oh yeah! Nice to meet you. I`m Elaizza Cezanne" She shaked my hand. She`s really a vampire._ _Cezanne is not a very popular surname. But I heard one of a painter having that surname. _

"So.. I can see you`re also a vampire?" I whispered something too low for a human to here.

She giggled "Yeah, I am. A reason why I come talk to you. " She giggled again. And I giggled with her. First time on whole 5 months since I left Bella. I sighed when I remembered her.

She looked sad. "So, you wanna share why are you being sad? Not that I`m intruding or something. You don`t need to tell me if don`t want to." She said and I nodded.

"I fell in love with a human." I said lowly. I sighed and I heard her gasp.

"Did she know?" She asked. I nodded.

I told her the whole story. She didn`t interrupt me, she occasionally just nodded or shake her head.

"But still Edward… Do you still love her?" She asked me. I nodded breaking down in a multiple sobs.

She comforted me like we knew each other forever. "Shhh, Edward.. It`s okay to cry. Uh, I mean, to sob. It`s a way of showing feelings."

"Thank you, Elaizza. For doing this." I said. "But enough for my tragic life. Tell me about yourself." I said. Smiling. She giggled.

"Well, first of all I just made up my surname. I got it from a painter. I think it sounded cool with my name. Anyways, I was borned June 21, 1917. My mother died when I was born. But not because of her pregnancy. It`s because of the Spanish Influenza spreading all over Chicago. I knew my brother died. I was orphaned during the days of my childhood. I was 15. Just a few days and I`ll turn 16. Just as I`m walking through the streets, someone was around and then I remembered the sharp pain on my neck and I heard the voice just kept on saying he`s so sorry that he didn`t mean it. A few days when the pain suddenly eased. The guy`s name is Jerimiah. Saying he just lost it and he just couldn`t hold back but he managed to stop. He told me all about vampires. He gave me money though. And asked me if I wanted to stay with his mate. But I turned him down. He said he wouldn`t let me go by myself if I wouldn`t take his money so I accept it." She giggled at maybe, her memories.

"You said you we`re orphaned. How did you know things about your family?" I asked.

"Oh that. When I get turned into vampire, I made some investigations, for my background, of course." She ran her fingers through her hair, some kind of mannerism she have, looks like mine.

"Do you have any power?" I asked.

"Yeah, it`s suprising how I got two and vampires actually just got one. So, I can manifest things and block my mind." Ah, that`s why I can`t read hers.

"Oh, maybe that is why I can`t read your mind. Well, What`s your real name?" I asked.


End file.
